


Only Promises

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/824185">The Woman Is Not A Lady</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Only Promises  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan Hunt/Rox Nava  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** the sequel to [The Woman Is Not A Lady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824185)  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Rox removed her boot ready to throw it at the captain’s retreating back.

“I wouldn’t do that, not unless you want another spanking.” Dylan tossed over his shoulder without bothering to turn around and look at her.

She was tempted to see if he would follow through, not because she’d liked it of course but to see if that was only a threat.

Suddenly, Dylan turned to face her. “I don’t threaten.” A wicked smile spread across his face. “And I don’t make promises I’m not prepared to keep.”

With a huge sigh Rox sat down gingerly on the cot.


End file.
